MY ANGEL MY LOVE (CHANBAEK GS)
by yuliaCBHS
Summary: Byun Baekhyun adalah yeoja pindahan china yg sangat cantik,manis,baik,dan sexy. Dia jatuh cinta kepada pangeran sekolah yg bernama Park Chanyeol,seorang namja tampan,kaya,dingin,dan berwajah datar.


Happy Reading

Byun Baekhyun seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik,manis,polos,manja,baik hati,ramah dan juga sexy,baekhyun adalah anak satu-satu nya di keluarga byun,nama appanya adalah byun junmyeon dan ibunya adalah byun yixing,byun junmyeon adalah orang terkaya no 1 di korea selatan dan mempunyai banyak cabang perusahaan yang bernama byun corp,baekhyun berdarah korea-china karna ibunya berdarah china dan ayahnya berdarah korea,baekhyun masih kelas 10 SHS dan baekhyun bersekolah di SM Senior Higschool sekolah milik appa byun.

Park chanyeol seorang namja yang sangat tampan,dingin dan digilai di SM Senior Higschool,chanyeol merupakan anak dari pasangan Park Siwon dan Park Sooyoung orang terkaya no 2 di seoul,chanyeol sekarang berada di kelas 11 SHS.

Skip.

Sekarang baekhyun sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kesekolah baru nya dan baekhyun sedang menggunakan make up natural di wajahnya.

"Baekkie cepat turun sarapan dan berangkat di sekolah baru mu,kamu tidak ingin terlambat kan"ujar eomma byun dari lantai bawah

"Ne eomma baekkie akan turun sekarang"ucap baekhyun kepada eommanya dan sambil merapikan penampilannya.

Baekhyun segera turun dan menyapa kedua orang tuanya yang sudah berada di meja makan.

"Pagi eomma appa~"ucap baekhyun kepada kedua orang tuanya dan langsung mengecup pipi kedua orang tuanya

"Pagi juga kesayangan eomma"ucap ny.byun yang sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk suaminya.

"Pagi anak appa yang paling cantik"ucap tn.byun sambil tersenyum malaikat kepada baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun langsung duduk di kursi di samping eommanya,dia mengambil roti kemudian mengoleskan selai stroberry kesukaannya.

"Sayang hari ini hari pertamamu sekolah yakan!! Apakah kamu membawa mobilmu atau berangkat bersama appa hm??"tanya tn.byun kepada baekhyun

"Aku berangkat sendiri saja appa"ucap baekhyun dan tersenyum kearah appa nya.

"Oh,kalau begitu cepat sarapan dan berangkat ke sekolah sebelum kamu terlambat"ucap tn.byun lagi

"Siap appa~"ucap baekhyun sambil beraegyo

Skip sekolah:

Baekhyun baru saja sampai di sekolahnya dan langsung menjadi pusat perhatian karena mobil sport yg di bawanya dan karna kecantikan nya.

"Woah mobilnya keren sekali dan juga coba kalian lihat yeoja itu sangat cantik dan sexy"

"Woah cantiknya~"

"Manis sekali ya tuhan"

"Wow ada bidadari disini"

"Cih,apa cantiknya dia"

"Aku iri padanya"

Dan begitulah ujar para namja dan yeoja di sekolah itu..

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah sambil menatap kearah ponsel nya dan tidak melihat jalan.

Bruk"aw appo"ucap baekhyun yg terjatuh dan tidak sengaja menabrak namja yg berada didepannya

"Gwenchanayo"ucap namja tersebut.

Baekhyun pun mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan namja tersebut.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Keduanya pun seolah membeku dengan tatapan terkunci di masing-masing onix hitam kelam mereka

"Eoh...nan gwaenchanayo"jawab baekhyun kepada namja tersebut

"Mianhae karna aku tidak memperhatikan jalan ku dan malah sibuk memainkan ponsel"ucap baekhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya karna merasa bersalah telah menabrak namja tadi.

"Gwaenchana..aku juga minta maaf karna tidak memperhatikan jalan ku"ucap namja tadi

"Eoh sepertinya kamu murid baru ya.kok aku baru melihatmu"tanya namja itu lagi

"E e eh.iya aku murid baru disini..perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun aku pindahan dari china.kalo kamu??"ucap baekhyun seraya dengan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada namja tsb.

"Nee.namaku Park Chanyeol kelas 11.A."ucap namja tsb yang tak lain adalah Park Chanyeol namja yang paling populer di SM High School.

"Oh sunbae.mianhae telah bersikap tidak sopan"ucap baekhyun seraya meminta maaf.

"Gwaenchana tidak ush terlalu kaku begitu... oh iya kamu pasti mau ke tempat kepala sekolah kan.kalo begitu kita barengan aja ..aku juga mau kesana kok"ucap chanyeol kepada baekhyun

"Oh nee sunbae aku lagi nyari ruang kepala sekolah,yaudah deh sunbae kajja kita pergi"ucap baekhyun

"Nee kajja"ucap chanyeol

Setelah itu mereka berjalan berdua dan sesekali mereka barcanda dan tertawa lepas seakan mereka sudah lama saling kenal,anak-anak di buat terkejut karena melihat prince sekolah berjalan beriringan dengan gadis mungil yang manis,cantik,sexy secera bersamaan.walaupun badannya terlihat mungil.

Skip.

Selesai dari ruang kepala sekolah bel pun berbunyi yg menanda kan bahwa aktifitas belajar mengajar akan segera dimulai.

Terlihat seorang yeoja berperawakan mungil tengah berada di depan pintu masuk kelas bersama dengan Kim Songsaengnim.

"Selamat pagi semua"ucap kim songsaengnim kepada muridnya

"Pagi saem"ucap semua murid

"Kita kedatangan murid baru dan saem harap kalian dapat berteman dengan baik.Baekhyun silahkan masuk"ucap kim saem kepada muridnya dan baekhyun

Setelah itu baekhyun pun masuk kelas dan semua yg ada di kelas di buat terngaga karna melihat gadis mungil nan sexy masuk di kelas mereka.

"Annyeonghaseo...

cheonen Byun Baekhyun imnida.bagapsemnida chingudeul"ucap baekhyun kepada teman dikelasnya seraya tersenyum dan menunjukan puppy eyes nya.

"Whoaa cantik sekali"

"Wow so sexy"

"Apakah kau sudah punya pacar"

"Baekhyun maukah kau jadi pacarku"

begitulah kira-kira tanggapan murid-murid di kelas

"Sudah diam semuanya... sekarang baekhyun silahkan kamu duduk di samping kyungsoo..kyungsoo angkat tanganmu."ujar kim saem

Kyungsoo pun mengangkat tangannya dan baekhyun segera pergi ke tempat duduk yg di sebelah kyungsoo

"Annyeong.cheonen D.o Kyungsoo imnida.bangapta baekhyun-sii"ujar kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri

"Nee annyeong kyungsoo-sii"ujar baekhyun dan langsung duduk untuk memulai pelajaran.

Skip istirahat.

 ** _TBC_** **lanjut gak nih ching?**


End file.
